


the one where kihyun stress bakes too many cookies

by andnowforyaya



Series: monsta x drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Minhyuk comes home to a kitchen overflowing with cupcakes and pastries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> did you watch the kihyuk LieV and cry? because i did

Minhyuk comes home to a kitchen overflowing with cupcakes and pastries. He wishes he were exaggerating, but actually, trays of cupcakes fill the kitchen counter, some of them iced in bright colors and some of them still naked cakes, the spillover on trays on the tiled floor. There are chocolate chip cookies on cooling racks by the sink and sandwich cookies on the island.

Normally, Minhyuk doesn’t mind coming home to something like this. A tray of cookies? A delicious, surprising treat. A dozen cupcakes? He and Kihyun will eat a few and Minhyuk will bring the rest into the office the next day, and he’ll be everyone’s favorite co-worker, suddenly. 

But this?

This is Major Meltdown Incoming. This is Warning Lights Are On. This is Kihyun going into overdrive, and Minhyuk steps carefully around the trays on the floor in the kitchen after taking off his shoes to gauge the disaster area and think about what he can do to divert the potential explosion.

“Babe?” he calls out uncertainly. “You okay?”

He hears a rhythmic whipping sound and comes around the corner to see Kihyun in front of the oven, a mixing bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other, furiously whipping a yellow batter in the bowl. His sleeves are rolled up, and there’s flour on his nose and in his hair.

“Babe?”

Kihyun yelps, surprised, and nearly drops the bowl. He manages to save it by pressing his hip against the oven so that the bowl just clatters to the stovetop, some of the batter splashing out over the sides, thick and creamy.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun says, a little breathlessly. “You’re home.”

“Yeah…” Minhyuk begins, looking around the kitchen again. It seems that all the tools are out. He picks up a cookie from the cooling rack and brings it to his lips.

“No, don’t!” Kihyun cries out. “Those are my Ms. Kim’s favorite.”

Minhyuk raises his eyebrows. “Are all of these Ms. Kim’s favorite?”

Kihyun shifts his weight from side to side, biting at his bottom lip. Minhyuk puts the cookie back down. “No…I started making cookies and then I couldn’t stop. We had all the ingredients, and I. Just.”

“It looks like Willy Wonka’s factory exploded in here.”

“Willy Wonka made chocolate and candy, Minhyuk,” Kihyun says, crossing his arms.

“You get what I mean.” Kihyun does. Minhyuk smiles at him, and loosens the top button of his shirt, rolling up his sleeves. “I think you made enough cookies for the bake sale tomorrow, yeah?”

Kihyun takes a long look around the kitchen and his eyes widen as though he is taking in the state of the room for the first time. Maybe he is. Minhyuk knows how focused Kihyun can get at times like this, often losing himself completely in whatever task is at hand. It’s part of what Minhyuk loves about Kihyun, his passion.

“Shit, Minhyuk,” Kihyun says. “Sohee can’t take all of this to school tomorrow.”

“She can try,” Minhyuk laughs, opening the cupboards in search of tupperware. Sohee would carry as many boxes as her little arms could manage if it could put a smile on Kihyun’s face. It’s not a hard job for her, to begin with. Pretty much anything their daughter does puts a smile on Kihyun’s face, and Minhyuk’s. She’s just started kindergarten this year, and both Minhyuk and Kihyun couldn’t be more proud.

“The other parents are going to think I’m trying to make them look bad,” Kihyun realizes aloud and starting to panic again. “I wanted them to like me!”

“Shh,” Minhyuk says, going over to Kihyun with a container and wrapping an arm around Kihyun’s narrow waist, pulling him close. “They’ll love you. You don’t have to bring all the treats you made. You can just bring a few. A normal amount. And I’ll bring some stuff to the office, and it’ll be great.”

Kihyun leans his head onto Minhyuk’s shoulder and loops his arms around Minhyuk’s waist also. He can feel Kihyun relax against him, inhaling and exhaling deeply. “You’re right. I knew there was a reason I married you,” Kihyun says teasingly. “Always ready with a solution.”

“I choose not to be offended by the implication that you married me only for my problem solving capabilities.”

“And your looks,” Kihyun says, raising his gaze to Minhyuk’s and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “I guess you’re pretty hot.”

“Gee, thanks,” Minhyuk says, but it comes out all husky because Kihyun’s lips are pink and wet and he can’t help but lean into him and kiss him again, harder, shifting so that he can push Kihyun against the counter. Kihyun moans softly into his mouth, his hands traveling to grope Minhyuk’s ass, so Minhyuk grinds his hips forward. Minhyuk chuckles against him when Kihyun squeaks.

The door slams open and they jump apart, Minhyuk swallowing a curse.

“Daddy!” Sohee’s shrill voice fills the apartment. “Dad, I’m home!” She comes running, tiny feet tapping against the hardwood, excitedly greeting Minhyuk and Kihyun in the kitchen. Without any warning, Sohee launches herself at Minhyuk, who swoops low to catch her and swing her around until she’s comfortably nestled on his hip.

Changkyun struts into the view shortly after, looking at Minhyuk first and then Kihyun and smirking. “You’ve got a little something on your lips, Kihyunnie,” he teases, pointing at his own.

“Thank you, Changkyun,” Kihyun says, clearing his throat and surreptitiously brushing at his lips. The flour is still on his nose. Minhyuk thinks it’s cute. “As always. Are you staying for dinner?”

“Nah,” Changkyun says. “I’ve got a paper to write, but I’m good to pick up Sohee tomorrow, too.”

“Dad made a lot of cookies,” Sohee observes sagely, whipping her head wildly around to look at everything. “All for me?”

“Half for you,” Minhyuk says, booping her cute little nose. “Half for Daddy, too. Hm, should we give Changkyun-oppa some cookies, too?”

“Yeah!”

“How many, bunny?”

“Five!” Sohee says, holding up five fingers.

“Okay, you choose them and put them in this baggie.” Minhyuk opens one of the drawers by the sink to pull out a ziplock bag and hands it to Sohee, who goes about her mission very seriously. When he looks back at Kihyun, the expression on his partner’s face is fond and loving and Minhyuk can’t help but go back to him to kiss him again, a soft and quick peck that makes Kihyun giggle.

“You’re so good with her,” Kihyun whispers, his fingers pinching the front of Minhyuk’s shirt to keep him close.

“We’ve got it pretty good, Kihyun,” Minhyuk says, kissing Kihyun’s forehead, too. “Don’t we?”

When Sohee is done collecting cookies, she presents the baggie to Changkyun. Changkyun goes to leave, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and walking to the door, but Sohee follows, not quite ready for him to go.

“I’m going to be the school’s favorite parent tomorrow at the bake sale,” Kihyun says as Changkyun negotiates with Sohee at the door, a gleam in Kihyun’s eye. Minhyuk wipes the flour from Kihyun’s nose.

“Okay,” Minhyuk says, “maybe take it down a notch.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. comments are appreciated. come find me on twitter @ andnowforyaya <3


End file.
